


Cynosure

by Milarca



Series: Step with Me [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, BDSM, Bondage, Cuddling, D/s AU, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mitts, Punishment, dominant!Kylo, submissive!Hux, subtle asexual!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Hux is anxious about Kylo’s upcoming business trip but he goes a little too far in trying to argue his side, leading to frustrating consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [b3tar3ad3r](http://b3tar3ad3r.tumblr.com/), [gingercaf](http://gingercaf.tumblr.com/), and [theoriginalcaptainlina](http://theoriginalcaptainlina.tumblr.com/) for their super helpful beta work ♥ 
> 
> Very loosely inspired by [this fanart](http://pyjamazombie.tumblr.com/post/82313549103/hannibal-im-home-by-sayaelfinally-done-took-me).

“Kylo,” Hux said softly. He’d been tense since dinner, their communication having been amiable but short and to the point. He clutched his book nervously in his lap. He was curled up on the sofa against a pillow with his feet tucked under him, and Kylo was sitting on the other side with his own feet on the table. 

“Mm-hmm, yes?” Kylo replied, one arm over the back of the couch, not putting down his book. 

Hux was silent for so long, trying to formulate the words he didn’t want to say, that Kylo looked over at him for a moment before taking off his glasses and putting his book down in his lap.

“Mmmm. What is it?” he asked, reaching over and squeezing Hux’s leg. Hux sighed. He knew Kylo didn’t want to talk about it anymore. They’d gone over everything. Almost. 

Then Kylo’s hand stilled and his lips parted. He sighed. 

Damn it.

“Hux,” Kylo said.

“Mm.”

“What is it?” His voice was soft and tired. Gentle. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” By his tone, Hux knew Kylo knew what he was thinking about. Of course he did. 

Hux swallowed and rubbed the pages of his book with his thumb. He closed it and set it aside. They had talked about this before. But. That didn’t mean he was any more comfortable with it. He just... 

He just didn't want Kylo going on that business trip. Despite what Kylo said, Hux still thought Poe or Phasma could just as easily go instead of him. They were just as much co-owners of the studio as he was. Sure he’d founded it and probably knew it better, but they were capable too. Kylo had firmly argued that he knew the business better than anyone else.

But Hux was stressed and he’d been feeling miserable the last few weeks leading up to Kylo’s departure because he had an important project on at work that was taking up all of his time. He hadn’t wanted Kylo to know about that in case he could somehow get out of it, but of course Kylo had noticed his frazzled disposition and asked about it. And once he knew, he’d impressed upon him that it wouldn’t be at all appropriate for him to leave his co-workers to deal with the work. He was right, but it still made Hux upset. 

It was Wednesday. Kylo was leaving on Thursday afternoon to get to the horrid convention by Friday, and he’d be gone until Monday night. Five days. Which wasn’t awful, but… 

He knew he couldn’t go with Kylo. He understood that it was beneficial for Kylo himself to go. And yet. 

And yet he felt like he was being fucking _abandoned_ just when he most needed Kylo’s help. 

He knew it was unfair to pull that on Kylo. He could handle himself and they both knew it. Even if he would be a miserable wreck the entire time. 

Finally, Kylo sighed heavily and closed his book, putting it on the coffee table and rubbing his face. 

“Tidge.”

Hux didn’t look at him. 

Kylo reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. Hux jerked away and stood up. He put his book on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around himself. He swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what he wanted from Kylo exactly, but he couldn’t just… 

Kylo stood. He walked around the coffee table and Hux moved away from him. Kylo exhaled steadily and Hux glanced back at him before stepping farther away, nails digging into his skin. 

“You’re going to leave. And I'm going to be alone,” he said quietly. “And I just—” 

Kylo’s expression changed from pale worry to something more gently understanding. 

“I’m not going to be gone for long, Tidge, and you know that.” 

He seemed to search for words. 

“It’s four days, at the most, which isn’t bad. You know you’ll be fine.”

Hux exhaled tightly. Kylo reached for him and he jerked away again, angry now. Kylo pursed his lips but said nothing.

“I know texting and Skype don’t measure up to the real thing, but we’ll do that every night. And for work, you’ve done a project like this before.”

“Not on this scale.” It was massive. He was already getting anxiety about it.

“You have tons of support at work.” 

“Not really,” Hux said, chancing a quick glare in Kylo’s direction. 

“Hux, you know I’m the most qualified person to attend this conference. I’ll be able to broker deals that will help grow the business _significantly_. That’s good for you too, you realize that.” 

Hux looked at the floor.

“Poe and Phas, Hux. They work there too. This could mean a bonus for both of them. A big one. You know they could both benefit from that.” 

Hux swallowed, tension seeping from him slightly. He knew it. And he was being a selfish, whiny brat about the whole thing.

“I know,” he said quietly. He knew and yet it still hurt knowing Kylo was leaving. Knowing he would be here alone. Well, Milly was here, but there was only so much a cat could do. “I just hate being so lonely.” He bit his lip. 

Kylo attempted to touch him again and he again moved away, still sour and upset and frazzled. 

“Don’t…” Hux swallowed, anxiety spiking at how Kylo would react to him blatantly rejecting his touch. He knew Kylo would never do anything in haste and yet he still worried. Probably because of his own father, who hadn’t had such control. Hux thought sadly that he was punishing Kylo for his father’s failings. He still had such hatred for the man and it sometimes came out at bad moments.

“Do you want me to… ask someone to check on you?” Kylo asked, worry and anxiety in his voice. Hux deflated. “I can. If that’s what you want. Maybe it’ll help.” 

Hux hadn’t really thought about that before, and the idea was tempting. But he shook his head. He wanted _Kylo_ , not some stranger, even if they were a friend.

“Hux.”

Hux continued to stare at the wall.

“Hux, look at me.”

Hux swallowed hard, aware that he was letting his anger control him in defying Kylo but too frustrated to correct himself. He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he felt so fragile all of a sudden like any wrong move could set Kylo off somehow and all he really wanted was for Kylo to _do something—_

“Hux, come here. _Now._ ”

Hux shuddered and went over, Kylo’s tone too hard to ignore. 

“Thank you. Kneel _,_ hands behind your back.”

Hux whimpered but did as Kylo asked. Tears pricked his eyes as Kylo knelt on one knee and took his collar, pulling it up so he was looking at him. He swallowed hard and a small noise escaped his throat, though Kylo’s hands were gentle as they took his head in his hands to steady him. Kylo petted him and pressed under his chin once to indicate he should give him his attention. Hux glanced around anxiously. 

Kylo sighed. Then he moved closer so their noses were touching. Hux’s erratic heartbeat sped up, but he wasn’t anxious when Kylo was so close to him. Despite everything, his trust in Kylo ran bone deep. 

He blinked in confusion, and then Kylo kissed him, softly at first and then more fervently. He whimpered, struggling to keep the position as he pushed forward, wanting to deepen the kiss more. 

Kylo allowed it, but then drew back to let Hux kiss his face and then his jaw and neck. He knelt properly and Hux shuffled forward so he could sit on his lap with both knees on either side of him. He carefully moved his hands from behind his back to hold Kylo's sides. He sighed contentedly when he was in Kylo’s arms, head on his dom’s shoulder and turned into his neck. He kissed Kylo softly, swallowing when Kylo started to rub his back and squeeze him. 

Kylo was being gentle on him by allowing this, because of course it wasn’t all that was going to happen tonight. But Hux let himself absorb the moment, rubbing Kylo’s back in return and gently carding his nails up and down, scratching lightly but possessively. Like he wanted to keep Kylo where he was. 

After ten minutes or so of this, however, his legs started to cramp and he could imagine Kylo’s were too. He shifted slightly and Kylo’s grip on him eased, letting him sit back. However he kept his eyes down and his hands on Kylo’s hips, waiting for Kylo to move. Kylo kissed him again and he whimpered, kissing back until his lips were sore and his eyelids were heavy. 

Then Kylo hooked a finger into the o-ring on his collar to keep him from making a quick getaway. Hux swallowed and stayed appropriately chastened as Kylo eased him off and got him to stand, removing his finger from his collar but taking his hand. 

“There. Now, you need this, Hux. You know you do. Just relax. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Hux glanced away, feeling tears forming again, though he calmed when Kylo squeezed his hand. 

“Come on,” Kylo said gently, pulling him to the bedroom. 

Once there, Kylo gently steadied him.

“Kneel.”

Hux wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t altogether upset at the idea either. He’d acted out again and been difficult. He’d just been frustrated. He was still frustrated, but he knew his frustration was unfounded and he would accept whatever punishment Kylo had in store for him. 

“Tell me what’s going through your head,” Kylo asked.

Hux clenched his jaw.

“I’m sorry for being… difficult. I know I was. I know I _am._ But I know that I need this too.” He swallowed, and Kylo knelt on one knee before him and brushed his cheek with his hand. 

“You’re right. You do need this. It’ll calm you down. Give you time to cool off. I’m going on this trip and you need to accept that. It’s okay to bring up your concerns or ways to make the situation better but we’ve talked about it already and I’ve made my position clear. Now, clothes off.”

Hux’s eyes widened and he bit back a whimper as Kylo stood and went to the chest on their dresser. He sighed but but stood and undressed quickly, setting his folded clothes on the bed. Meanwhile, Kylo took first a pair of mitts from the chest and then the muzzle and leash. Hux flushed uncomfortably. 

“Kneel, knees apart,” Kylo said as soon as he was bare, not turning around as he unsnapped the blindfold from the head harness.

If possible, Hux went an even deeper shade of red at the order to assume the humiliating position. He swallowed and sniffed but knelt without complaint, the balls of his feet on the polished wood floor and his ass on his heels, his knees spread apart. He put his hands behind his head and kept his eyes on the floor. 

“Thank you, pet,” Kylo said as he finished with the muzzle, closing the lid of the chest and then getting down on one knee again. Hux blinked down at Kylo’s legs.

“Look at me.”

Hux looked at him, eyes hooded. Kylo exhaled as if he didn’t quite know what to do with him. Then he lifted his chin and Hux swallowed, trying not to clench his teeth or snarl. 

“Two hours. I’ll be in my office doing work. I’ll check on you but you aren’t to complain, am I understood?”

Hux swallowed and nodded. 

“Yes,” he managed, his throat sore. 

“Good boy.”

Hux’s lips twisted when Kylo drew away, standing and taking the mitts first. 

“Hands,” Kylo said, kneeling back down on one knee. Hux offered his hands out, shaking minutely as Kylo put them on. His fingers curled in on themselves as they met the inside of the soft leather mitts. He swallowed hard as Kylo buckled them on, rendering him basically helpless. He prickled at the thought of such disability. He always did; he simultaneously loved and hated these things. 

He huffed softly as he stared at them, shaking his hands and trying to uncurl his fingers to test them. Secure as ever. He sighed, feeling himself calm somewhat. 

Next came the muzzle, which was more like a head harness. It was a large, heavy, leather thing, with snaps all over for a gag and blindfold.

Hux just barely stopped himself from jerking back as Kylo reached for his collar. With wide eyes he watched as Kylo unbuckled it from his neck. He knew that the harness had a collar built into it and couldn’t really accommodate others, but it still nearly made him whine. 

“It’s okay,” Kylo said soothingly, running a hand through his hair. “That’s only temporary, I’m keeping it safe.” He took Hux’s head in his hands and kissed him gently. Hux whimpered and leaned into it.

Kylo set the collar on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, then he took the muzzle in his hand. 

Hux winced when Kylo put the thing in front of his face, but he obediently opened his mouth and took the thick gag between his teeth as Kylo pushed it in. Kylo then set it on his head properly and secured first the two thick straps around his neck, and then the slimmer ones at the back of his head that extended from the front, and finally the two on the left side that went over his head from the right. 

His vision was slightly obstructed by the leather straps going up from the mouthpiece around both sides of his nose and merging at his forehead to form one thick strap. He shook his head and looked to Kylo, already feeling the effects of the muzzle. He felt sleepy and submissive and also already missing Kylo’s touch - anxious to begin the two hours so it could be over already. 

“Up, on the bed,” Kylo instructed. Hux sat up on the bed and Kylo took the leash from the table to wrap the end of it around a length of metal on their iron-wrought bed before slipping the clip-end through the loop handle. Hux lifted his chin so Kylo could clip the end to the collar on the harness. He swallowed, glancing at Kylo before curling up more to cover himself with a shiver. 

“I’ll turn the heat up in here so you won’t be cold, but I want you to stay on top, understood?”

Hux whined softly but nodded, upset but not too upset to rebel. He knew it was to keep him from getting comfortable, and he couldn’t help feeling annoyed at Kylo for the restriction. Which was the point. He sighed. 

“Good boy.”

Hux looked at the clock. It was seven fifteen. He forced down a whimper. Instead of being allowed to use the time they had together before Kylo left, the opposite was happening, and it was all his fault. 

“Lie down,” Kylo instructed gently, putting a hand on Hux’s shoulder. Hux swallowed but dropped down, pulling his knees up and curling into himself, looking dejectedly away from Kylo. Kylo rubbed his shoulder and petted his head. Hux forced himself not to pull away, trying to enjoy the touch rather than hate it. 

“Two hours. You can do it. I’ll be checking in on you.” 

Kylo dropped down to one knee and kissed Hux’s shoulder. Hux jerked in surprise and made a low noise in the back of his throat, not quite a whimper, but close. He shifted, curling in on himself more as Kylo stood and pulled the heavy privacy curtains closed across the floor-to-ceiling windows, in addition to the light mesh curtains that had already been drawn. The windows took up the whole side of the bedroom, and the curtains darkened the room considerably. 

“I’m going to put a monitor up,” Kylo said, and Hux’s heart skipped a beat. Oh. Okay. Right, well that made sense. If Kylo was going to leave then he needed a way to hear if he was in distress. Hux swallowed as Kylo opened the toy box again to get it. He set it up on the nightstand and plugged it in. He glanced to Hux who gave him a quizzical look. He smiled and took the speaker piece.

“Testing,” he said quietly, and it came back perfectly clear on the other end. Hux wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“Be good,” Kylo said.

And then he left, closing the door behind him without another word. Hux exhaled. He stared at the baby monitor - a fucking _baby_ monitor. Though he understood its purpose he had a feeling it was also to make him keep quiet, lest he want Kylo to hear him complaining. He glared at it hatefully.

He glanced up at the end of the leash, annoyed with that too. He knew there was no way he could detach it. Not that he would, if he could.

He looked at the door. Kylo’s office was just down the hall. He nearly whined at not being able to see him when he was so close. He sat up silently and looked back to the leash. Even though he knew it wouldn’t budge, he backed up and pulled until it was taut, being careful not to make too much noise. It pulled on the collar around his neck and he huffed. He experimentally rubbed the collar with one of the mitts. Of course it did nothing. He shifted and glanced out the door again, curtailing his anxiety. He laid down again and curled up, wanting to be good. 

He pawed at the muzzle on his face but the mitts had no grip whatsoever and slipped over the leather. The straps went by his nose and created a blurry dark spot in the middle of his vision. He exhaled sharply and curled in on himself. He wished the light on the side-table was off. Even if it was a soft one. At least then he could maybe sleep. As it was he was sure that was the point. He couldn’t sleep if he wanted to. He had to lay here, awake, naked and vulnerable and cold, thinking about how selfish he’d been. 

He hoped that maybe after this they could cuddle. He sometimes felt badly that that was really usually all he wanted, but Kylo had never complained to him about it. 

That was now all he wanted, however. He didn’t like being separated from Kylo after an argument. He just wanted things to be better so they could move on. But he’d brought it on himself. 

He sighed, and managed to cover his eyes with the mitts in an attempt to rest. 

There was a dark figure in the doorway. Hux blinked blearily from sleep. Kylo sat down on the side of the bed and put a hand on his hip. 

“Doing okay?” he asked coolly, rubbing his thigh. Hux nodded automatically, curling up. He felt a wave of shame come over him. Of course Kylo was still disappointed in him. He’d screwed up and now he was paying for it. And all he wanted now was to say that he’d learned his lesson, that he wouldn’t bring it up again or bug Kylo about something he’d said was non-negotiable in the future. He wanted to convey all that but he couldn’t, and he felt so exposed like this he didn’t even really feel like he could… even try and show Kylo somehow that he was sorry. 

Unable to do much, he shifted slightly so his knee rubbed up against Kylo. Kylo’s expression softened and Hux relaxed somewhat. Kylo rubbed Hux’s leg and then took his neck, squeezing it. A full-body shiver rippled through Hux as Kylo squeezed and rubbed the sensitive area. He whimpered, unable to bite it back. His eyelids fluttered as he went slowly boneless. His neck was so sensitive to Kylo’s touch; _the_ point for Kylo to take if he wanted Hux’s submission. 

“Good boy,” Kylo said, and rubbed his leg too before kissing his temple. Hux whimpered and swallowed hard through another shiver, feeling at least marginally better now that he knew Kylo wasn’t angry at him enough to leave him without touch for two hours. Hux reached out a mitted hand to Kylo and Kylo took his arm and kissed him again. 

“I have to go back to work,” he said, squeezing his neck once more before getting up, putting one hand on his hip as he left. “Be good.” 

Hux shivered again when Kylo took his hand away and his heat dissipated, and then he was gone. He swallowed around a tight throat and sighed. He scrubbed at his face and curled up tighter, falling into another doze. 

Kylo again appeared as a shadow in the doorway, which woke Hux from his sleep, but he didn’t move as Kylo sat down, petting his hair and squeezing his neck. He sighed into the touch and his eyelids fluttered when Kylo kissed his temple. 

And then he was gone again. Hux sighed. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and tugged dejectedly on the leash again before turning to his other side and curling up facing the other side of the room, stretching as he did so. 

The next time, Hux felt Kylo sit on the bed behind him. Kylo rubbed his side and his stomach, his hand curling in and rubbing him possessively down his stomach. Hux allowed it docilely, shivering when Kylo’s hand strayed lower down, just touching his pubic hair before moving back up and brushing over his nipples. His toes curled at the contact and he blinked up at Kylo. Kylo kissed his temple again before leaving. Hux whined in frustration, thankful that he only had a half an hour left. He swallowed hard. He almost wanted to rut against the covers after that, but he knew that Kylo would know if he did and would be disappointed in him; he wasn’t allowed to stimulate himself without Kylo’s permission. 

He took a deep, steadying breath and bit down on the gag. He swallowed hard and pushed his head against the pillow. 

If he listened hard he thought he could _just_ hear Kylo typing in his office. He sighed, staying as silent as he could to focus on it, though this only lulled him into another doze.

When next Hux woke Kylo was sitting behind him again, one hand on his bare stomach, thumb rubbing absently. Hux blinked the sleep from his eyes and turned over, mitted hand just touching Kylo’s. He glanced at the clock and then sat up. He didn’t like that he disturbed Kylo’s hand but he shuffled against him again, pulling his hand to his stomach. Kylo grinned and kept rubbing gentle circles into his skin. Hux hummed and leaned against him. He wanted to be able to touch Kylo again. 

Finally, Kylo reached under the muzzle and unclipped the leash. Hux swallowed. Kylo gently touched his neck and squeezed before unbuckling the straps on the harness. Hux swallowed as it was slowly undone, then opened his mouth and stretched his jaw as Kylo took it out and off of him.

“Thank you,” Hux said softly. “And I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Kylo said gently as he set the muzzle on the bed and took Hux’s hands in his own, undoing the buckles to the mitts. “And you were very good too, so thank you for that.”

Hux nodded and let Kylo take the mitt off. He sighed, stretching his hand out. He immediately sought out Kylo’s leg, squeezing it to comfort and ground himself. Kylo gently took the other mitt off. 

Once he was free, Hux shifted so he was facing Kylo and carefully put his arms around him, leaning on his shoulder and holding him tight. Kylo stretched slightly to get Hux’s collar from the nightstand. He paused with it in his hand, unable to re-buckle it without moving his sub. Instead, he gently put a hand on Hux’s and kissed the top of his head. Hux sighed.

“I’m sorry, Kylo. I shouldn’t have… you know.” He leaned his cheek against Kylo’s shoulder.

“I know. Thank you for acknowledging that. But it’s over now, so everything’s forgiven.” He looked into Hux’s eyes and set the collar down before reaching around to brush his cheek with the back of his hand. Hux leaned into his touch and let Kylo stroke him. Then he leaned into his hand and kissed him softly, and Kylo ran a hand through his hair. Hux whimpered, hands loosening around Kylo’s middle as his dom petted him. 

He shuddered as Kylo gently moved his arms out of the way so he could move. Hux leaned against his shoulder. When Kylo took the collar Hux lifted his chin so he could buckle it around his neck, and he sighed contentedly as the leather pressed snugly onto his skin. 

“Thank you,” he said sleepily, meeting Kylo’s gaze. And then he couldn’t help but gently slip his hands onto Kylo’s sides, watching as Kylo exuded pleased, hesitant surprise, and then slipped his hands under Kylo’s shirt. He nearly whined when he touched hot skin. Kylo wrapped his arms around him gently and Hux shifted to straddle him, then he took Kylo’s face in his hands and kissed him hungrily, whimpering as Kylo kissed him back, taking what Hux gave him. Hux kissed him mercilessly, desperately, moaning as he deepened it. He pushed Kylo back so much that Kylo tipped off-balance and they fell back against the mattress.

Hux laughed and leaned into Kylo’s chest, two hands flat on his chest as he kissed him, and then his jaw and then, reverently, his neck. Hux whimpered as Kylo wrapped his massive, strong arms around him and held him tight, kissing his forehead. Hux sighed, squirming and feeling Kylo react under his naked body. He grinned deviously and settled his nose in the crook of Kylo’s neck, breathing in his scent and kissing him intermittently. Kylo rubbed his back and sighed into the attentions Hux peppered onto him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kylo whispered into his ear, turning Hux’s face tomato red. Hux kissed him again, enjoying the sensation of lying on top of him. Kylo sighed, rubbing his back. 

“Are you cold?” Kylo asked suddenly. Hux blinked.

“No, you’re keeping me warm.” He grinned, kissing Kylo’s neck again. Kylo smiled warmly and rubbed his back. 

After a few minutes, Kylo strayed his right hand lower, just touching and then cupping Hux’s ass. Hux hummed and pushed into his hand, moaning gently in encouragement. Kylo’s breathing deepened as his finger gently brushed farther in. Hux swallowed hard and scratched Kylo’s side softly as Kylo traced his rim. 

Kylo kissed him and then rolled them over so he was on top. Hux cried out at the rapid switch but wasn’t given much time to recover as Kylo kissed him deeply and reached over to the side table drawer. He took out lube and a pair of handcuffs while Hux laid on the bed. Hux swallowed thickly, and then wet his lips when Kylo rolled up his shirtsleeves. _Fucking_ _gorgeous_ , he thought, admiring Kylo’s arms. 

And then he shuddered when Kylo took his arms and stretched them above his head. He clicked on one cuff and put the other through one of the bars on the bed before clicking the other one into place. Hux had to move up slightly to make it work but when he was secure he sighed, content to let Kylo rove exploratory hands up and down his body, kissing his chest and licking at his nipples. He whined helplessly and bucked up when Kylo nipped them. 

Kylo put a steadying hand on his chest while he grabbed the lube.

Hux wasn’t hard, which wasn’t a surprise, but he still gasped when Kylo put a slick hand on him, urging him to arousal. He moaned helplessly and wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist to steady himself, bucking up as Kylo worked him. 

“Ky, Kylo, p-please, uh, I c-can’t…”

He moaned helplessly when Kylo stopped, leaving his leaking cock bobbing. He whimpered, writhing. 

“K-Ky—”

“Shhh,” Kylo shushed, leaning into him to kiss his heaving chest. Hux bit back another moan and swallowed hard. He groaned when Kylo put a finger on his hole again, this time testing it. Hux ground his teeth and cried out as Kylo breached him, pushing in gently. It burned but the sensation was amazing. It made Hux flush horribly, knowing Kylo’s finger was buried knuckle-deep into one of his most private areas. They had done this before of course, but it never failed to make him breathless. 

Kylo worked him open, finger slick with lube, slowly and soothing, calming him with soft words and touch. By the time Hux was ready, he was boneless. He preferred to zone out during sex. He enjoyed it, mostly, and he loved being able to please Kylo, but it wasn’t his _favourite_ thing in the world. He mostly preferred to lie back and let Kylo do what he liked. 

Kylo freed himself quickly, prepared himself, and then entered him with an exhale and two hands on his thighs. Hux inhaled shakily and groaned as Kylo pushed in. There was a burn that was offset by a sweet caress inside him, one that was delicate and fleeting. He tried to relax as Kylo started pistoning, slowly at first and then faster, attempting to hit that one spot inside him. It was difficult to take but occasionally he’d gasp as a frisson of feeling burst from him. His cock wept down onto his stomach and he swallowed hard, twisting in the handcuffs. 

He could tell Kylo was getting close. His movements became quicker and more focused as he concentrated on getting himself to climax. They had talked about this. Hux didn’t care if he came when Kylo did. He didn’t even really care if he got off at all - as long as they cuddled afterward, he was usually good. Orgasming felt good as _fuck_ , sure, but it wasn’t something he absolutely _craved_. He even enjoyed being denied if that was what Kylo wanted. He liked the frustration and how it drove Kylo crazy to see him like that. It pleased him that he could get that kind of a response from Kylo for only being somewhat frustrated that he couldn’t touch himself or get off. 

Kylo cried out and Hux felt warm wetness inside him. He sighed, loving the sensation. He absolutely craved Kylo spending himself inside him. He liked being claimed like that. Kylo shuddered and leaned down, kissing him deeply. Hux moaned and melted into the kiss. Kylo then pulled out and ran his hands over Hux’s damp chest. He glanced back to his sub and kissed him, taking his cock in hand and pull-twisting it. Hux cried out into Kylo’s mouth as Kylo worked him. He moaned as Kylo kissed him, hungry for his mouth as he drew broken cries from him. 

“Kylo,” Hux managed. “I’m close. C-can I, please…”

“Tell me what you want, pet,” Kylo whispered darkly into his ear. 

Hux moaned, biting his lip.

“Please can I come,” he whined desperately, on the very edge of release.

“You may.”

Kylo bit _hard_ onto his neck as Hux came, spilling onto his stomach. Hux writhed, arching up as the aftershocks coursed through him. He whined high in his throat and Kylo kissed the mark on his neck, left hand roving over his chest. 

And then it was quite too much. Hux shuddered as he came down from the high, his body cooling. 

“Be right back,” Kylo said, kissing him. Hux whimpered as Kylo left. He still felt so exposed, his hands pulled mercilessly tight up over his head. He swallowed and shifted, curling up away from the door. 

Even though he heard Kylo approaching he still jerked at the damp cloth moving over his stomach, then cleaning his cock and entrance. He whimpered, shifting uncomfortably, but he knew those hands. Kylo’s gentle, careful hands.

“Shhh, there we go,” Kylo said, and then the handcuffs clicked open and Hux pulled his hands close to his body. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. 

“Under the covers, pet.” 

Hux huffed but stood long enough for Kylo to pull back the covers before crawling in. A minute later the sheets lifted and Kylo, clad in only fresh underwear, was curling around him, kissing his neck and fitting their bodies together. Hux took Kylo’s hand when it snaked up his chest. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, licking and nipping. 

“Love you,” he said sleepily.

“I love you too,” Kylo replied, burying his nose in Hux’s hair. Hux snuggled back into him and pulled his arm around him tighter. 

“You’re so warm,” Hux muttered, tangling their legs together under the sheets.

Kylo just smiled, kissing his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
